One Piece: Reload!
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: Who else is capable of creating so much havoc in the Seven Seas? None other then the world's most unpredictable Marine & adventurer, Monkey D. Luffy Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of their characters, ok?
1. I, Marine

**One Piece: Reload!**

**(Summary: Who else is capable of turning even the entire seven seas upside down with his unpredictability and crazy antics? Who else but the world's most unpredictable Marine and adventurer, Monkey D. Luffy. Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of their characters, ok?)**

**Chapter 1: I Marine**

It's been a while since Coby had such a stroke of good fortune considering that his journey to become a Marine has been one string of bad luck after another thus far.

First, he had lost his saving while boarding the ferry so he had to work off his passage serving as a deckhand.

Next, someone had broken into his quarters and had stolen his luggage. Everything he had except for the clothes on his back, gone in an instant.

And to top it all off, the ferry he rode was held up by the Alvida Pirates and he was taken prisoner to serve as the personal manservant/punching bag of Captain Alvida. A massive and ugly sow of a woman who always insisted her crew to tell her how "pretty" she was or else incur her wrath.

But after a month of servitude, Coby managed to commandeer a small lifeboat and sneak off the pirate ship while everyone was on a drunken stupor. And after a few days adrift, lands ashore in a small port town called Shells Town which incidentally, also had a local Marine base.

"Yes! I'm free of that fat pirate hag and I can finally pursue my dream of being a Marine!" Coby cheered. So preoccupied was the boy with his celebration that he didn't notice the lid of the barrel floating besides his lifeboat pop open as a figure steps out.

"Yawn... What's with all the racket this early in the morning?" A voice asks from besides Coby.

"WWWAAAHHH!" The young Marine wannabe jumps back, his eyes widening and tearing up in surprise.

"WWWAAAHHH!" The person who spoke also jumps back in surprise with an equally humorous and terrified expression at Cody's reaction.

The person in question was a black haired, goofy looking young man wearing an untucked sleeveless (due to the sleeves being ripped off) red dress shirt, a loose black tie, blue jeans that's been folded up to his knees, slippers and a decidedly unconventional straw hat on his head.

"Y-You scared the hell out of me. Why are you screaming at me like that kid?" The straw hat wearing teen demanded, pointing at Coby.

"That's my line!" Coby countered. "Who are you and where'd you come from?"

"Me? The name's Luffy and I came in that barrel over there." The identified Luffy said, pointing at the barrel floating besides Coby's lifeboat before quizically looking around. "Come to think of it, wasn't I supposed to be in a ship somewhere? Ah well... I'm sure it's not very important."

Coby couldn't help but sweatdrop at Luffy's words. But before he could say anything, his stomach growls loudly and causing Luffy to look at him.

"Hey kid... Since I told you my name, don't you think it's only polite to tell me yours?" Luffy stated.

"I-It's Coby." Coby answers.

"Well then, tell you what Coby. As my way of apologizing for surprising you, I'll treat you to a meal since you look like you probably need it." Luffy said, his smile widening. "And if you don't mind, could you also tell me your story?"

**...**

"I see. That's been quite an adventure you've had so far." Luffy said in amusement, as he used a toothpick to clean his teeth.

The two had found a small diner and much to the owner's delight, had ordered enough food to feed a small. Luffy had dug into the rich spread like some sort of demented vacuum cleaner and afterwards, despite his rather shabby appearance, had paid for everything in cash and complemented the chef for his fine cooking.

"It wasn't an adventure at all! It was a nightmare!" Coby countered. "But now that I'm here, I'm gonna enlist as a Marine and when I get strong enough, I'm hunting down each and every one of those pirates."

Luffy's smile dropped fractionally. "Really? You shouldn't be so quick to judge pirates there coz they're just like Marines. There are some good ones and some bad ones."

Coby shook his head at this. "Marines are the dispensers of justice in this world! There can't be any bad ones."

"I don't know Coby." Luffy said doubtfully. "I've heard some pretty bad things about Marines in my line of work. Take this place for example. There are rumors saying thst the base commander, Captain Axe Hand Morgan, is quite a dictator."

The chattering in the diner dies down as the patrons nervously looks around. The head waiter then walks toward Luffy's table.

"E-Excuse me sir. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but, if you could keep what you hear to yourself, it would be very much appreciated." The head waiter said, causing Luffy to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

"Eh? Was it something I said?" Luffy asks raising an eyebrow.

"N-No sir. Not at all. It's just that we simply don't want any trouble here." The waiter said earning him a nod from Luffy. But once he leaves, the young man's eyes narrows in suspicion.

"W-What was that all about?" Coby asks in confusion. "Why did they look so scared when you mentioned the name of the Marine base captain?"

"That's a very good question Coby." Luffy said seriously before eyeing the boy. "You mentioned that you wanted to enlist in the Marines, right? I think I'll go with you to their base and see what this Axe Hand Morgan is all about."

**...**

When Luffy and Coby arrives at the base, the first thing they notice is a figure wearing a black bandana tied in the middle of the base grounds.

"What are you doing here buddy? Who did this to you?" Luffy asks as they go up to the man who didn't answer. "Hold on a sec there. We'll untie you."

But before Luffy could do so, Coby stops him. "Don't do it Luffy San. If he's tied up here, then he must be a criminal in the custody of Marines." The youngster said.

"What are you talking about? Even criminals don't get treated like this." Luffy protested.

"Leave me alone."

Luffy and Coby looks back in surprise at the tied up man who had just spoken.

"Excuse me?" Luffy asks in confusion.

"You heard me right buddy. Leave me alone" The tied up man reiterated. "It was my choice to get tied up like this."

"Your choice?" Coby repeated incredilously. "If you didn't commit any crime, then the Marines have no legal grounds to detain you here."

"As I've said, it was my choice to stay here." The man said again. "I'm a man of my word and after this is over, I expect Captain Morgan to keep his promise too."

Before Luffy could ask what the man meant, a small voice catches his attention.

"Mister!"

The three sees a small girl climb down the wall and run towards them holding two large riceballs wrapped in a napkin.

"Mister. I know you're hungry so I made these riceballs for you as a thank you." The girl said brightly.

"You... You're that girl Rika aren't you?" The bound man asks. The identified Rika nods happily but quickly tears up at his next choice of words. "I don't need 'em. Get away from me or I'll kill you."

"My my... How the mighty have fallen. Is this how far you've lowered yourself Roronoa Zoro? Bullying little children?" A mocking voice spoke from behind.

Luffy and Coby looks back and sees a slight, skinny teen whose blonde hair resembled a large helmet and wearing a tacky looking suit and tie. He was accompanied by a pair of burly marines in uniform.

The teen then looks at Luffy, Coby and Rika. "My apologies for our prisoner's lack of manners but you know how these criminals are. My name is Helmeppo and I am the son of the Marine Base Captain, Axehand Morgan."

"Roronoa Zoro? You mean 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro?" Luffy asks, raising an eyebrow. "Isn't he supposed to be on YOUR side? Why is he trussed up out here like an animal?"

"Well he is guilty of commiting an unspeakably horrid crime here stranger. And for your own sake, I think it is best for you not to associate yourselves to scum like him." Helmeppu said smugly.

"But he was just defending me from your dog!" The girl cried. "How can that be a crime?"

"Excuse me sir but I'm afraid she's right." Coby spoke up. "Defending a civilian life from a dog attack does not constitute a criminal offense."

"The girl is obviously in cahoots with the criminal." Helmeppo stated bluntly with a hint of irritation. "Roronoa Zoro attacked a trained sniffer dog of this base which means that he attacked military personell. THAT'S considered a crime in any military organization."

"Whatever runt." Zoro spoke up at last. "Just make sure you and your old man keep your promise. I survive thirty days here without food or water and you'll leave the villagers alone."

"Insolent barbarian. But my family always keep our promises. Your accomplices will NOT be charged as long as you survive thirty days there. It's amazing you've already survived two weeks." Helmeppo said.

"That's because I'm not gonna die." Zoro stated. "I can't afford to die here if I'm gonna pursue my dream."

"Hmpp... If you say so." Helmeppo said then upon seeing the riceball on Rika's hand, took one for himself. "And since you're not going to eat this, I'll have to partake of this little treat myself."

Helmeppo then takes a bite out of the riceball but spits it back out. "Bleh! What is this foul concoction? It's too sweet!"

"I-I thought it'd taste better with sugar instead of salt." Rika said meekly.

"Well here's what I think of your riceball." Helmeppo said before tossing down the riceball and grinding it with his heel. "There! Now the ants can have it!"

Helmeppo then glares at the little girl. "Get out of here. You're still under suspicion so if you don't leave, you'll get arrested." Fearing for herself, the girl runs away as the arrogant son of the base commander turns his attention to Luffy and Coby. "As for you two, stay away from Marine business if you don't want to end up like this scum." Helmeppo warned before he and his guards walk away.

"Whatta jerk." Luffy commented after they leave. "I guess there's some truth to the rumor after all. If the son of the base commander is allowed to do what he wanted, then who knows what the father is capable of."

"W-Well it is the law of this town." Coby stated though he didn't sound too convinced.

"If that's how Marines work then I'd be better of as a pirate." Luffy declared.

"Leave him be. I only have to spend two more weeks here and it'll all be over." Zoro said, causing Luffy to look at him.

"Do you honestly think he'll keep his promise? I mean, he doesn't seem to be the most trustworthy sort." Luffy asks, looking at Zoro.

"He better. Coz if he doesn't, I'll cut them down myself." Zoro answers. "Before you leave though, can you feed me that riceball over there?" He adds after a moment, gesturing at the riceball Helmeppo stomped into the ground.

"This?" Coby asks. "But it'a all dirty and stuff already."

"It's fine as it is. Just gimme." Zoro said. Reluctantly, Coby feeds him the dirty. The Pirate Hunter eats the riceball, dirt and all, before saying. "If you see her, tell Rika that the riceball was very good."

Luffy couldn't help but smile at Zoro's words. This was the final proof he needed from the swordsman. "Coby, why don't you go ahead to town? I'll catch up with you." Luffy said to the boy who seemed confused at the request but complies anyways.

"And what are you still doing here?" Zoro growls at Luffy who stood in front of him with a massive smile.

"Just as I thought. You're exactly the kind of person I'd want as a nakama." Luffy said.

"Nakama? What are you talking about?" Zoro asks before narrowing his eyes. "Are you a pirate? If you're trying to recruit me to be one, then forget it. I'm a Pirate Hunter remember? Besides, I have to follow my dream."

"Well you're partly right. I AM trying to recruit you but I'm NOT a pirate." Luffy said before looking at Zoro eye to eye. "And if you want to continue reaching for your dream, I'm your best chance of doing it."

The conviction in Luffy's eyes left no doubt of his sincerity. A sincerity that immediately made Zoro believe. "Fine. I'll listen to what you have to say."

**...**

Coby gritted his teeth as he clutched his wounded shoulder. Things had been going downhill since he came back to town after the talk with the bound Pirate Hunter.

He managed to locate the little girl named Rika and had relayed Zoro's words which made her happy.

But then Helmeppo came strutting down the street like he owned the place and bragged that his father had passed judgement on Roronoa Zoro. He was to be executed for his crimes in a few hours and there was nothing anyone can do to stop it from happening.

This, of course, went against every belief Coby had for the Marines. They were supposed to stand for justice and yet a man was about to be executed for a charge that was questionable at best. And even if he was guilty, death was way to excessive a punishment for it.

At first, Coby tried looking for his new friend Luffy in the hopes that he could somehow do something about the situation. But the young man had mysteriously disappeared and was nowhere to be found.

So Coby did the only thing he thought was right even though it meant breaking the law in this town. He went off and tried to free Zoro on his own.

Unfortunately, he was caught in the act by the massive base commander Axehand Morgan who looked twice as terrifying with the iron jaw and the axe replacing his right hand. Coby was shot and wounded in the shoulder but Morgan had promptly killed the Marine who shot the Marine wannabe stating that his orders were shoot to kill.

Now Coby could only shake his head in dismay at the whole situation. "Luffy was right. There really are Marines like you in this world." He mutters.

"What are you yapping about boy?" Morgan rumbled. Coby then looks up defiantly at the base commander.

"You're a disgrace to that uniform Morgan! Marines are supposed to serve and protect the innocents yet you've done nothing but abuse your authority." Coby shouted then gestured at the statue of Morgan that the Marines had erected. "This town is NOT your personal little kingdom. It belongs to the people and you're not fit to be called a marine!"

Morgan's eyes gleamed in rage and barely controlled insanity. "I am Capt. Axehand Morgan! I am the law of this town! Everyone WILL do what I tell them to do or I WILL execute them." Morgan ranted before raising his axehand. "And for your insults, I hereby judge you guilty and you shall be the first to die!"

Gunshots rang out and Capt. Morgan staggers back as the shots pepper the ground in front of him.

"You'll do nothing of the sort Captain Morgan." A youthful voice calls out.

"Who dares shoot at me? Show yourself so I can kill you!" Morgan rages.

Two figures can be seen walking towards them. The first seemed to be a pretty, orange haired girl holding a pair of smoking flintlock pistols and wore the Marine regulation sailor shirt as well as the decidedly non-regulation denim hotshorts.

The second figure had the white longcoat that enlisted officers wore as a cloak over his narrow shoulders which made him looker bigger then he actually was. But what caught Coby's eyes was the hat that the officer was wearing.

A familiar looking STRAW hat.

"L-Luffy?" Coby ventured. In response, Luffy looks up at Coby and scowls briefly at seeing the gunshot wound on his young friend's shoulder before smiling. "You've done well Coby in standing up for your beliefs. You're more of a Marine then Capt. Morgan can EVER hope to be. Isn't that right Nami?" Luffy said turning to his female companion.

In response, the identified Nami clocks Luffy in the back of the head with one of her pistols. "Don't think you I've already forgiven you for what you did. Not only did you lose our seacharts, you also had me and the rest of the crew worried sick for that disappearing act you did idiot."

"Mah mah... I found Shell Town for you didn't I?" Luffy said.

"You're just damned lucky I had this area of the sea memorized or else we would never have found you." She then turns to Coby and gives him a warm smile. "The captain's right though. That was a very brave thing you said kid. Not very bright considering you're at that monster's mercy, but very brave nonetheless."

At this point, Captain Morgan tried to kill Coby again but another gunshot rang out. This time, the bullets bounce off Morgan's axehand.

"Next time you try that, I'll aim higher and I won't miss." Nami warns coldly.

"How dare you threaten me! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Morgan demanded.

"We certainly do Capt. Morgan." Luffy answers seriously. "As a matter of fact, we've known about your activities for a very long time."

Capt. Morgan grew cold at this but still managed to keep his composure. "If you're Marines then you should know that you have no authority over MY jurisdiction."

Luffy smiles widely at this. "Actually Capt. Morgan, we DO. My name is Capt. Monkey D. Luffy and the girl with the gun pointed at your head is my navigator, Ensign Nami. We're here under orders from Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp to investigate allegations of corruption and abuse of authority. And from what I've seen so far, I'd say the reports are true. Isn't that right Nami?"

"Yes Captain." The navigator answers with her pistol still pointed at Morgan. "You detained an innocent man and wrongfully charged him with assault, murdered one of your own men for not following your orders and even tried to kill a civilian. I'd say that's enough grounds for a court martial and some much deserved time off at Impel down."

"Y-You have no proof aside from what you said you've seen. No one will dare testify against me!" Morgan said.

"On the contrary, Many villagers have actually stepped forward to offer testimonies against you because they're tired of your barbaric and unjust ways." Nami corrected. "But if that's not enough..." As if on cue, Luffy tosses a beaten Helmeppo in front of his father. "...How about a written confession from your very own son?"

"You fool!" Morgan screamed at Helmeppo. "What have you done?"

"F-Father..." Helmeppo squeaked.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**What started of as a bad was turning out to be pretty good for Helmeppo.**_

_**Despite his run in with the little girlie brat and the two strangers, his mood had brightened considerably when his father had decreed that the barbarian who attacked his precious little pet was to be killed later this afternoon.**_

_**So he decides to go to town and rub that fact in the faces of the villaqers. After all, there's nothing they can do about it, can they?**_

_**As he and his guards were walking back home though, he notices an orange haired girl wearing hotshorts near an alley. Helmeppo couldn't help but admire the sight of the good looking female and from the looks of it, so did his guards.**_

_**As if sensing someone looking at her, the pretty girl looks back and gives Helmeppo an alluring smile and a little wink before going into the alley. By this time, Helmeppo had a huge, lecherous grin on his face as he turns to his guards.**_

_**"You two go on ahead to the mansion. I'll follow as soon as I finish a little piece of business." Helmeppo ordered. When it looked like they were going to protest, the spoiled son stomps on the ground and points towards the mansion. "Go or I'll tell my father you aren't doing your damned jobs."**_

_**The two guards knew better then to argue with Helmeppo and leaves the scene. The base commander's son then checks his breath and fixes his ridiculous looking hair before going into the alley where the girl was waiting.**_

_**"My apologies for my delay young lady. Have you been waiting long?" Helmeppo asks.**_

_**The girl shook her head. "Not at all. As a matter of fact..." The girl then suddenly grabs Helmeppo by the lapels of his cheap suit, slams him into a wall and points a gun under his chin. "...You're just in time." She finishes flatly.**_

_**"W-What do you think y-you're doing?" Helmeppo demands sounding braver then he actually felt. "D-Don't you know w-who I am?"**_

_**"We know exactly who you are Helmeppo." Another voice spoke. Helmeppo looks at the source before his eyes widens. "It's you!" He exclaims.**_

_**Seated on top of the crate was the goofy looking young man wearing the straw hat who he had encountered earlier that day. But this time, he had on the white longcoat that ranking officers of the Marines always wore.**_

_**"Yes it's me. Capt. Monkey D. Luffy of the Marines at your service." The young man identified himself, tipping back his straw hat as he studies Helmeppo dispassionately as he would an insect. "And you're gonna answer a few questions for me."**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"He sang like a canary and told us many interesting things about you Capt. Morgan. And on that note..." Luffy tosses what seems to be three katanas in front of the bound Zoro. "I got your sword back as promised Zoro. I didn't know which one is yours so I brought 'em all for you. Consider yourself a free man."

The ropes holding the swordsman snaps and a few moments later, he was inspecting his swords for any damage. Especially the katana with the white hilt.

_**"So he WAS telling the truth back then."**_ Zoro thought to himself after his inspection of his swords while looking at Luffy who simply smiled.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"Zoro. You said you had a dream. Would you mind telling me about it?" Luffy asks.**_

_**The swordsman glances at Luffy before looking down again as he spoke. "Not that it's any of your business but what I have is more of a solemn promise to a dearly departed friend rather then a dream. She was a better swordsman then me and wanted to become the greatest swordsman in the world. But she was so sick that she couldn't achieve it. When she died, I swore that I will fullfill that dream in her stead no matter what it took."**_

_**Luffy nods at this. "That's certainly a dream worth striving for and I'd ask for nothing less from the man who's going to be my nakama. In exchange, let me tell you MY dream. I dream of exploring the seven seas and discovering new lands with the strongest nakama I can find. I'm not just talking about people who are strong in battle or good at what they do. I'm also talking about nakama with the will to follow their dreams despite everything else."**_

_**"Are you sure you're not a pirate? Because that sure as hell makes you sound like one." Zoro said with a smirk which Luffy returns.**_

_**"Nope. Believe it or not, I'm actually a Marine Captain." Luffy said making Zoro's eyes widen at the revelation. "And I wasn't kidding when I said that I'm your best chance of continuing your dream because I can get you out of here with no problem. There are loads of tough warriors out there and if you go with me, you'll get to fight them all."**_

_**"If you're gonna get me outta here, can I ask that you get Wadou Ichimonji back for me?" Zoro asks.**_

_**"Wadou Ichimonji?" Luffy asks with a tilt of his head.**_

_**"It's the katana my departed friend gave me before she died. It's my treasure and I can't leave without it." Zoro explained.**_

_**Luffy's smile widens at this. "I knew I made a good decision when I chose you to be my next Nakama. You and I both have precious things we want to protect no matter what the cost." Luffy said, touching the brim of his hat. "Sit tight then. I'll bring back your treasure."**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

"So which one is yours?" Luffy's voice broke Zoro out of his musings.

"Sorry. I should've been more specific. THIS is Wadou Ichimonji." Zoro said raising the white handled katana. "But all these swords are mine coz I'm a Santoryou practitioner. How'd you get 'em anyways?"

"Helmeppo was kind enough to show me where they were kept." Luffy said with a smile. "Of course it took a bit of... Persuasion before he gave me the location coz he's terrified of his dad."

"He's got a very good reason to. I do NOT tolerate failures." Morgan rumbled. "And all of you have violated the laws of this land so you will now all be executed. Men! Take aim! Fire!"

As Morgan's authoritative voice has already been hardwired into the heads of the local Marines, they immediately complied and shot at the newcomers. But to their surprise, the one called Captain Monkey D. Luffy steps forward in their line of fire, expands his body to shield them and repels all the bullets making everone in front of him duck for cover lest they be hit with a stray shot."

"W-What just happened? The bullets bounced right off him!" A confused local Marine exclaimed. "Hold it... Don't tell me he's a Devil Fruit user!"

"You got it in one. I ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi which turned me into a rubber man." Luffy said brightly as he dusted himself off and pulled at his face which stretched like rubber for emphasis. "Your bullets can't hurt me and I won't let you hurt my friends either."

"You fools! If guns won't work, then kill him with your swords!" Morgan ordered which a group of still fearful marines complied. But as they bore down on Luffy, they were met by Zoro who, much to their surprise, had easily blocked all their attacks with his swords. One for each hand as well as Wadou Ichimonji clenched in his mouth. And even holding back all those swords, he still managed to look terrifyingly intimidating.

"Don't move a muscle or I'll kill you where you stand." Zoro warns the Marines before glancing at Luffy. "I accept your offer Captain Luffy. But I'm warning you though, if you do ANYTHING that'll hold me back from achieving my ambition, you BETTER commit seppuku or I'll do something worse."

"I wouldn't dream of holding you back." Luffy said with a smile.

"How pathetic are the lot of you that you can't even kill one man? You know the penalty for failure! Take out your guns and shoot yourselves in the head right now!" Morgan demanded.

"Belay that order!" Nami snaps in an equally authoritative tone of voice. "You don't have to do anything this man says! Don't tell me you still think he's fit to be the commander of this base after everything he has said and done? That's just plain plain wrong and you know it! Stand up for yourselves for once and say enough is enough!"

Nami's words had the desired effect. For the first time since they started serving under Capt. Morgan, their eyes had lit up with hope. Hope for themselves and this town they were stationed in. At least untill...

"Nobody move!" All eyes turn towards the source which was Helmeppo who was currently pointing a pistol at Coby's head and glaring at Zoro, Nami and Luffy. "Drop your weapons and surrender to my father or I'll blow this brat's head off!"

Everyone couldn't move at Helmeppo's brazenly criminal act. Only Morgan was able to speak.

"I told you all I am the law of this town. Do as he says and submit yourselves to me or he WILL kill the boy." The massive Marine captain said with a smirk. But Coby had other ideas.

"Don't worry about me Capt. Luffy! I'm ready to die for my beliefs! Axehand Morgan is a disgrace to Marines everywhere and shouldn't be allowed to continue serving as one! If all it takes is one life to ensure that, then I'd gladly sacrifice mine!" Coby screamed.

"Shut the hell up you little brat!" Helmeppo screamed, moving to pistolwhip the boy.

"ENOUGH!" Luffy's shout, accompanied by a heavy dose of what seemed like a bloodthirsty killer intent flattens Helmeppo and many other Marines and allows Coby to scamper away to relative safety behind Luffy's party. Even though he was not as badly affected as the others, Capt. Morgan could still feel his blood run cold at the sensation.

"W-What the hell was that?" Morgan mutters to himself, watching the goofy looking, easy going young captain remove the Marine officer's jacket and the straw hat from his head, handing the items to Nami before stepping forward.

"If anyone is going to be risking their life, it should be me. And since you want to retain your command so badly Capt. Morgan, we'll settle this issue your way. Through violence." Luffy said, loosening his tie further. "If you win, you get to keep your command and run things here as you see fit. But if I win, then we will strip you of your rank, press charges before sending you to Impel Down where you belong."

In his eagerness to keep his post, Morgan accepts the challenge, confident that he was a vastly superior warrior then the young upstart captain.

Unfortunately for him, he had forgotten that it was Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp who had personally trained his grandson in fighting.

But what followed next was one of the most brutal beating that has ever been witnessed. Even without the use of his Devil Fruit powers, Luffy pummeled his opponent into submission while he himself came out of the fight unscathed.

Looking down at the beaten form of Morgan and at the look of disbelief Helmeppo had, Zoro then glances at Luffy with a raised eyebrow whose smile had returned in full force as he claimed back his straw hat.

"Ahhh... That was a good workout. Now who wants to eat?" Luffy asks brightly.

Zoro could only laugh out loud at the absurdness of it all.

Author's Notes: Thought I'd try my hand at a One Piece fanfic next. Hope you guys enjoy. As usual, R&R :)


	2. Mugiwara Dreams

**Chapter 2: Mugiwari Dawn**

After turning the disgraced ex-Capt. Morgan and his son Helmeppo over to the custody of the new base commander Ripper, Luffy also approved Coby's application to be a Marine and left the boy in the Shell Town base to undergo basic training and instructed Ripper to send him over to Vice Admiral Garp at Marineford for further instruction when he completed his training.

Of course, Coby was ecstatic about the whole situation and profusely thanked Luffy for the opportunity to realize his dream and promising that he will do his very best.

Of course, he blurted this out with no knowledge of how Garp operated and was therefore unaware of what he was getting himself into.

But that is a story for another time.

Currently, the strawhat wearing captain, his pretty navigator and their newest swordsman recruit are back onboard their ship which, if Zoro had his way, should've been scuttled a long time ago.

"Are you guys absolutely sure this floating hunk of junk is seaworthy and will be able to get us to where we want to go?" Zoro asks again, warily looking around him. There were numerous cracks and holes littering the deck of the small, unassuming ship. And the hull itself looked like a jigsaw puzzle with all the repairworks that has been done to it.

"Don't worry about it. This ship still has lots of life left in her." Luffy cheerfully said as he slaps the railing, causing part of it to snap off which makes Zoro sweatdrop.

"Stop hitting the ship dammit! We're barely holding things together here with nothing but spit and nails as it is!" Nami screamed at Luffy before looking at Zoro. "Sorry about that. The captain's grandfather is an oddball you see. When Garp promoted the captain, he gave us this ship and said that recruitment of it's crew as well as it's repair and maintenance is OUR responsibilty. He claims it helps build character." Nami emphasizes, making quotation marks with her fingers while rolling her eyes. "Builds character my foot. I still say he was just being a cheapskate."

"Which explains the shortage of personell here." Zoro mutters. There were maybe a maximum of four other crew members to help run the ship apart from the navigator and the captain. Of those four, only two were Marines who were scheduled to be rotated back to land duty when they get to Loguetown. The other two were just unemployed seaman that Nami said she managed to hire rather cheaply.

"So where are off to now?" Zoro asks.

"Well we're supposed to go to Loguetown for a refit but I don't really think anything else can be done with this ship in it's current condition." Nami said thoughtfully. "There's supposed to be a pretty good ex-shipwright by the name of Merry living in one of these islands but we don't really know which one so we'll probably stop by some ports for info. Hopefully Merry can help us refurbish this death trap or provide us with another halfway decent ship to use."

"My hat!" Luffy screams as the wind picks up and blows his hat off. He gives chase and almost ends up going overboard while catching the hat. Fortunately, Zoro had gotten hold of Luffy and bodily hauls him back into the ship.

"You bloody idiot!" Zoro reprimanded. "Don't you remember that you ate a Devil Fruit? You're signing your own death warrant going overboard like that! What's so important about that old hat that you have to get it back?"

Luffy studies the hat with a fond, nostalgic look in his eyes. "Because just as that white sword is your treasure, this hat is mine. Would you believe it if I tell you that this hat belonged to a pirate friend and he was the one who influenced me to go out to sea?"

Zoro raises an eyebrow at this. "He must be quite a guy then." He finally said.

"He is..." Luffy confirmed with a smile.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"C'mon Shanks! You gotta take me out to sea with you!" A five year old Luffy pleaded with a red haired man wearing a straw hat as he was nursing a drink in his hand together with the rest of his crew.**_

_**"And I'm telling you again Luffy, you're still too young." Shanks answered. "And while I can tell that you're going to be a great man someday, life as a pirate is not for you."**_

_**"Awww... C'mon Shanks. I can be just as..." Luffy's tirade was cut short as the doors to the bar was kicked open and in came a motley looking bunch of men who looked like bandits. The leader of the bandits was a man named Higuma who had an eight million beli bounty on his head.**_

_**"Waitress! Give us the finest wine you've got in the house!" Higuma loudly demanded.**_

_**The waitress, a woman named Makino who also looked after Luffy from time to time, nervously approached the bandits. "My apologies sir but we've run out of wine right now. Maybe I can offer you some beer instead?"**_

_**"What kind of crappy bar is this that you don't serve wine to customers?" An irked Higuma stated. "Maybe we should do everyone a favor and trash this place for being so useless."**_

_**"Hey now, no need to go that far." Shanks said lightly, swiveling around and offering an unopened bottle of wine. "Id it's just wine you want, you can take this unopened bottle."**_

_**The bandit leader stares at the proffered bottle, takes it and smashes it against the bartop besides Shanks and drenching him with wine. A random crew member made a move to defend his captain but a discrete handsign stops him.**_

_**"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm Higuma and I'm the leader of the Death Mountain Bandits whose bounty is worth eight million beli." Higuma declared, glaring at a still smiling Shanks. "If you and this place wasn't so pathetic, I'd kill you and burn this place to the ground for that insult! Be thankful I'm feeling generous!"**_

_**After saying his piece, the bandit leader and his crew stalks out of the bar. A few minutes after the bandits leave, Shanks and his crew starts laughing out loud.**_

_**"What are you guys laughing for? Those thugs just insulted you!" Luffy demanded before turning to Shanks angrily. "And why didn't you fight back?"**_

_**"To tell you honestly? Eight million beli isn't enough for the hassle." Shanks replied. "Besides, there was no reason for me to fight back coz he didn't lay a hand on me or any of my crew anyways."**_

_**"But you're a pirate!" Luffy insisted. "Aren't you supposed to fight at the slightest provocation or threat?"**_

_**"Not all pirates are as bloodthirsty as you may think Luffy." Makino said soothingly. "And Shanks here is a perfect example. Besides, thanks to Shanks's inaction, the bar is still in one piece and I'm grateful for that."**_

_**"But that thug... He..." Luffy stammered but Shanks was no longer listening and instead was busy wiping himself off with a towel given by Makino. Upset at being ignored, Luffy swipes a wierd looking fruit from a chest besides Shanks and eats it before anyone could stop him.**_

_**"No Luffy! Spit it out! Spit it out!" Shanks screams, holding Luffy upside down. But it was already too late. As Shanks shook Luffy, his legs stretches. And as he turns him back rightside up and tries to pry open the boy's mouth, it also grotesquely stretches.**_

_**"Do you know what you've done Luffy?" Shanks sternly asks Luffy. "You just ate the Gomu Gomu No Mi Devil Fruit which turned your body into rubber. But in exchange, you can NEVER swim again."**_

_**...**_

_**"Stupid Shanks." Luffy mutters, kicking a can as he walked along the road. The boy had stormed out of the bar while Shanks was reprimanding him because in his young, immature mind, everything was the red haired pirate's fault for being such a wuss.**_

_**"If I were him, I'd kick that thug's ass like... THIS!" Luffy emphasizes his point by kicking the can hard. Unfortunately, he had absolutely no control over his new powers and his kicking leg kept stretching forward until it collides with the posterior of the bandit leader Higuma.**_

_**"Ooofff." Higuma lurches forward, feeling someone kick him from behind. He looks back angrily and sees the boy who was in the bar with the red haired punk he encountered. But the wierd part was that the kid's leg layed stretched out like a garden hose.**_

_**"What the hell do you think you're doing kicking me like that brat? More importantly, what the hell happened to your leg?" Higuma demands.**_

_**"I... I..." A terrified Luffy tried to speak but was too afraid as well as being preoccupied trying to bring his leg back.**_

_**"B-Boss... The way his leg stretches out like that... That looks like the work of a Devil Fruit." A subordinate told Higuma, making the bandit chief smile.**_

_**"Well now, seeing that you were the one who injured me, you're gonna have to work it off." Higuma said with a smile. "I'd say twenty years oughta' be enough compensation." When Luffy tried to run away, the bandit chief grabbed the still stretched out leg to pull him back. "Where do you think you're going boy? You belong to me now and if you don't do what I say, I'll skin 'ya alive."**_

_**"Put him down!" A female voice screams. Makino stood some distance away with the elderly mayor of the town.**_

_**"Why the hell should I? This brat kicked me so I'm entitled to a little compensation." Higuma replied.**_

_**"He's just a kid! He didn't know what he was doing." The mayor growled. "Besides, the compensation you're demanding is blatant slavery!"**_

_**"So? It's not like there's anything any of you could do about it." Higuma said with a sneer.**_

_**"I'd listen to them and let the kid go if I were you. There'd be trouble if you don't." A third voice cuts in. It was the red haired man Higuma spoke to at the bar together with his friends.**_

_**One of the bolder bandits walks up and points a gun at Shanks head. "And who's gonna make us do it? You? You're nothing but a..."**_

_**Quicker then the eye could see, a fat man from Shanks's crew named Lucky Roo appears besides the man threatening his captain with the gun and shot him from pointblank range while casually eating his meat.**_

_**"As I was saying, there'll be trouble if you don't let go of the boy." Shanks repeated himself as if nothing happened. "As far as PIRATE crews go, me and my mates tend to be rather laid back so we usually ignore people who insult us. But all bets are off if you threaten somebody we happen to like and we've grown rather fond of Luffy there."**_

_**"You punks don't know who you're messing with here. Get 'em boys!" At Higuma's order, the bandits rush forward with blades drawn and pistols cocked. But another member of Shanks's crew, a tall man named Ben Beckham, grasps his long rifle by the muzzle like a baseball bat, swings for the fences and in the process, takes out the attacking bandit force in one stroke.**_

_**"Actually, we DO know who we're dealing with. THAT was the reason why we didn't put you in your place the first time because it's more trouble then it's worth." Ben stated, shouldering his rifle. "But now you crossed the line so we can't really sit by quietly anymore."**_

_**Higuma couldn't believe his eyes. One moment, he was surrounded by his subordinates and confident that they were more then enough to deal with any threat this small town had to offer, the next moment they were all lying on the ground unconscious from a single blow by a member of a pirate crew which had decided to make a stopover here.**_

_**"So what are you going to do now buddy?" The long nosed sharpshooter of Shanks's crew named Yassop asks as his hand rested on a pistol stuck to his belt. "Are you gonna give us back Luffy or do we have to get rough with 'ya?"**_

_**"You! You're all gonna pay for this!" Higuma raged, grabbing Luffy before throwing down a smoke bomb to conceal his movements. When the smoke clears, he and Luffy were nowhere in sight.**_

_**Shanks curses himself for his inattentiveness and turns to his men. "Search the area! He can't have gotten very far!"**_

_**A few minutes later, one of the crew calls Shanks. "I found 'em Captain!" From his vantage point, Shanks could see Higuma rowing away in a small boat together with a struggling Luffy. As Shanks ran towards the shore to gives chase, Higuma suddenly throws Luffy overboard. And knowing that Luffy had ingested a Devil Fruit, that could only mean one thing for the boy. Death by drowning.**_

_**"LLLLUUUUFFFFYYYY!"**_

_**...**_

_**Higuma was feeling rather pleased with himself.**_

_**He had managed to escape from the pirates and had found a boat on the shore to make his getaway.**_

_**But the boy was giving him too much trouble in the boat they were in so Higuma chucked him overboard knowing that the sea curses anyone who had ingested the Devil Fruit.**_

_**"Hahahaha! Take that you little brat!" Higuma cackled as he watched Luffy struggle to stay afloat in vain. "That'll teach you to mess with me!"**_

_**But so preoccupied was Higuma in celebrating his getaway that he didn't notice the large shadow looming over him. In a flash, he was devoured by a massive seaking, boat and all.**_

_**The seaking then turns it's attention towards the struggling Luffy and had actually bitten down. But a few moments later, Shanks can be seen holding on to the boy and drives the seaking away with a glare laced with a massive killer intent. Shanks then turns his attention back to Luffy.**_

_**"You ok there Luffy?" The redhaired pirate asks in concern.**_

_***Sniff* "Y-Yeah I'm ok... B-But your arm..." Luffy said with a sniffle. It seems like the seaking's last attack had taken Shanks's left arm.**_

_**"Don't worry about it Luffy. It's just an arm." Shanks's assured him.**_

_**"B-But..." Luffy was about to protest but Shanks cut him off.**_

_**"You're a precious friend Luffy. And I'd do it again in a heartbeat to save your life." Shanks said. Those words broke the damn. By the time help had arrived, Luffy was still crying in Shanks's arm.**_

_**...**_

_**Just a day after the incident, Shanks and his crew are getting ready to leave.**_

_**"Are you sure you can't stay longer to recover?" Makino asks in concern.**_

_**"Nah... I think we've caused enough problems here. We better leave before the Marines start sniffing around." Shanks replied before looking over at Luffy and kneeling in front of him. "Hey... Cheer up Luffy. I know that someday we'll see each other again. Just remember what I told you before. Follow your own path and not anybody else's. You'll be happier that way."**_

_**"B-But how will I know you're not lying?" Luffy sniffles.**_

_**"Tell you what..." Shanks said, removing his straw hat. "This hat is my treasure and I'm entrusting it to you." He said, placing the hat on Luffy's head. "When we see each other again, return it to me. Till then, grow strong and live well Monkey D. Luffy."**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Zoro whistles in appreciation at the tale.

"Wow... You've got quite a resume Captain, having one of the Yonkou for a friend as well as one of the highest ranking Marine as a member of your family." Zoro commented.

"Not really." Luffy downplays. "Of course, I can't advertise my connection to Shanks. It wouldn't really look good on me or my grandpa, being a Marine and all."

Luffy then looks out to the sea with a smile. "But he's still a friend no matter what side he is and that will never change. We WILL see each other again someday and when we do... Well we'll cross that sea when we get there."

Author's Notes: 2nd Chapter of my OP fanfic guys. As usual, R&R pls.


End file.
